


“Hold On (I’m Coming Apart)”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clarke is very overwhelm but happy, Clexa Week 2019, Clexaweek2019, Day 7, Don't Judge Me, Dorky Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Free day, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Half Transformed Lexa, Half Transformed Sex, Human Clarke, I'm in love with writing this universe, I'm making it a thing, Impregnation, Knotting, Lexa is a mess trying to make sure she's careful with her human lover, Lexa is a very attentive lover even in rut, Lexa rescues Clarke twice, Love at First Sight, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shy lexa, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, This is fluffy as hell with a heavy dose of smut in between, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke, Werewolf!Lexa, human!clarke, smut with feels, werewolves mate for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: The hand on her cheek rests itself there, it’s warmth, hotter than any creature that has ever touched her. It sets Clarke’s skin ablaze and her spirit soars like a rocket. Reaching for the stars that station just above them.“What’s wrong?” That sleepy gravel is still there, and Clarke loves it. “Did I do something? Is this about last night? Are you hurting?”‘No.’ Clarke slowly shakes her head, side to side. ‘I just, feel so safe with you.’ She doesn’t vocalize it, but her mind and heart share the same page as it reads itself into her consciousness. Because it was true. She did feel safe, all because of the one sharing this bed with her right now.akaWerewolf Lexa and Human Clarke are both ready to take that next big step together.(In honor of Clexa and our Heda, Lexa.)





	“Hold On (I’m Coming Apart)”

**Author's Note:**

> My final Contribution to Clexaweek 2019, and gift to our Heda.
> 
> It's been 3 Years since we lost Lexa, but we're still here. We're still keeping her alive. And she will live on forever because of us.
> 
> Reshop, Heda. Ai hod yu in.
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Coming Apart" by RED.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. They make my day and motivate me to write more. I love writing stories for Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke, so I wanna know if others like it too.
> 
> Please and thank you. <3

“Hold On (I’m Coming Apart)”

Clarke wasn’t a morning person. Never has been. Though she always found a way to get herself up every morning to go to classes, work, family things, stuff for her friends. She’s always been the responsible one. The one to take over and lead the way through the harshest times and smooth rough passages. Even after losing her father to cancer at a young age, she’d pushed through the grit and grime. Open her eyes the next day, trying, no matter how challenging life had become.

Clarke was strong, independent, and never asked for anything or seemed like she needed anyone. That’s what she was known for. But within the last several months, that has changed.

Clarke opens her eyes and she is greeted by the most green she’d ever seen in all her life. Green that made her weak, taking away all her power without so much as a single effort put within. It made her need. Want in a way that she has never experienced, and crumbled whatever defenses she thought she had. Making her bare, vulnerable, a thing to be tampered and manipulated with, should the master choose that fate for her.

And yet, nothing of the sort has happened. For once, her willingness to trust and have faith in a single entity that wasn’t herself, has not been misplaced. The more days those green eyes and that goofy smile stayed within her grasp, the more alive she felt.

“Hey.” The graveling greeting is simple, quiet, sheepish in nature, and sets Clarke’s heart on fire once again.

A tear falls from Clarke’s eyes, she isn’t sure for what reason, but it continues down until a deceptively strong finger meets it at the bottom of her cheek and puts it off its path.

Green eyes fill with concern, worry, that same bit of caring panic that she saw for the very first time over a year ago before knowing each other was even a possibility. A feature, that has now become more endearing to her as time went by.

The hand on her cheek rests itself there, it’s warmth, hotter than any creature that has ever touched her. It sets Clarke’s skin ablaze and her spirit soars like a rocket. Reaching for the stars that station just above them.

“What’s wrong?” That sleepy gravel is still there, and Clarke loves it. “Did I do something? Is this about last night? Are you hurting?”

‘No.’ Clarke slowly shakes her head, side to side. ‘I just, feel so safe with you.’ She doesn’t vocalize it, but her mind and heart share the same page as it reads itself into her consciousness. Because it was true. She did feel safe, all because of the one sharing this bed with her right now.

***

She met Lexa by (fortunate) accident.

She’d been running late for her train to the hospital and was sprinting as hard as she could to catch it. Her legs had been moving so fast, that the environment around her had become blurry and misshapen. The figures around her barely able to register. In her haste, she’d collided with something, she wasn’t really sure what, but it was definitely solid. ‘Another person maybe? Dammit, I do not need this today.’ She expected to hit the ground, later find a bruise somewhere on her body, and be cursed out by whatever unfortunate soul had come to a head with her today.

But life can be full of surprises.

“I-I am so s-sorry Miss.” A shaken voice called to her, Clarke’s body somehow feeling as if it were levitating off the ground. “A-are you hurt?”

Clarke opens her eyes and her breath is taken away. She sees what could be easily mistaken for a wildlife reserve. There was such an abundance of pure green, speckled with hints of gold and brown that Clarke wasn’t sure if she was looking at another person or had crashed into a painting.

She takes in the scene as it unfolds around her. This beautiful stranger is holding her in her arms. Their bodies, not exactly close, but the mere strength of the other individual is what has kept her from being a staple on the pavement below. An arm is wrapped around her waist, keeping her left arm snug between them. Long fingers of another, securing her right hand within their grasp. Clarke’s body is tilted, the pair looking as if they were dancing and her partner had performed an unexpected dip. She’s still not fully sure what happened, but the crowd surrounding them look just as enchanted by the spectacle as she is herself.

“M-miss?”

Clarke follows the sound of that sweet, timid voice back to those same impossible eyes.

“Um, I, uh…oh!” The stranger seems to have registered the placement of her hands and quickly, yet carefully, lifts Clarke back up to her feet and takes them away. For some odd reason, Clarke is disappointed she had done so. “I-I didn’t mean, gosh, I-I was only trying to help…”

Clarke sees the woman spiraling and realizes that her lack of voice is probably what is to blame for the misinterpretation. She licks her lips and finally speaks. “I’m not really sure what just happened. I remember running for the train, the rest is a blur.”

The other woman regards her words. “W-well, you see…” One of her hands stand awkwardly at her side, the other scratching the back of her neck. “I-I noticed you running, but then I saw one of the security cars was right in your path. Y-you didn’t seem like you were gonna slow down to avoid it, so I…”

“…you, you saved me?” Clarke finished.

The stranger nods. Her eyes shifting around erratically, doing everything to not land on Clarke. She seems regretful. Not for saving Clarke, but for doing it without her permission. It’s oddly modest and humbling.

“How did you even reach me in time?”

The stranger had indicated that she was quite a few feet away, no normal person would have been able to get to her so expertly like that.

“Oh! Well, I-I’m a supernatural. A W-Werewolf, s-specifically.” She shrugs her shoulders feebly. “My kind, we, we can move very fast.”

Clarke had met a few sups in her lifetime. Her best friends, Raven, a vampire, and Octavia, a werepanther, were two of them. She’d never actually met a werewolf though, as far as she’d known. Not to mention that the woman before her seemed so introverted and polite that it was hard to believe that she came from a species known to be pack oriented, highly sociable, seemingly arrogant, and rowdy. At least, that’s how her friends and the world around her painted them to be. This woman was the complete opposite of the sort.

“Thank you.” Clarke said finally, giving a smile of genuine gratitude to her unknown savior.

“I-It was nothing, really. I-I’m sorry for t-touching you in any way that felt inappropriate…”

Clarke takes a few steps closer to the werewolf, gently grasping her palm. She squeezes it, getting the stranger to finally make eye contact with her. “Thank you, for saving me. I do not mind how you did it either, I’m just glad you were able to.”

The stranger looks at her like a deer in the headlights, swallowing hard. As if she’d expected nothing more than a scolding for being helpful. “Y-you’re welcome…”

Clarke’s smile widens, but then reality starts to make it’s way back to her. She looks at her father’s watch on her wrist and sees that she only has twenty minutes to get to work. She’d been in the middle of her hospital internship, and lateness came with a very hefty penalty. “Shit…”

“A-are you, okay?” Her savior asks.

“No, I mean yeah I am, but,” She sighs heavily. “I’m definitely not gonna make it to work in time, which means I’ll be kissing my sleep and social life goodbye for the next two weeks.”

The stranger’s brows furrow as she gives her this look of cautious curiosity.

Clarke picks up on it. “I’m an intern at Arkadia Medical. I’m in my first year.”

“Ahhh, okay.” She licks her lips then nervously asks, “W-well it’s not too far from here. Um, I-I could take you, i-if you wanted?”

Clarke’s brow quirks. “Really? But it’s the morning rush, the traffic will probably be terrible by now and it’s thirty blocks from here.”

“W-well, we, uh, wouldn’t be using a c-car…”

Clarke tilts her head in confusion.

The stranger pats at her legs. “I-I run very, very f-fast.” She reminds Clarke. “I-If you’re comfortable with it, of c-course, I could, uh, I could…”

 “…carry me?”

The werewoman nods curtly.

“For thirty blocks, in…” She looks at her watch again. “…twelve minutes?”

“W-We’re also very strong.”

It seems crazy. Damn near impossible even, but something in Clarke wants to try. Take this werewolf at her word, and she can’t help admitting that part of her wants to see if the woman could actually pull it off.

“…okay, alright. Yeah, if it won’t be any trouble for you.”

The stranger nods, then picks up Clarke bridal style in her arms, securing her between muscles that definitely didn’t show through the long-sleeved Breaking Benjamin band shirt she was wearing.

“Oh, I-I, I’m Lexa, by the way.”

“Clarke.” Her voice low due to the overstimulation she’s feeling being in the werewolf’s arms.

Lexa’s smile is soft, her eyes still holding that natural shyness within them. “Nice to meet you, Klark. Hold on tight.”

To this day, Clarke still couldn’t believe they made it with five minutes to spare. She dodged having to be lectured by her superior, Indra, and didn’t have to worry about working doubles and the night shift for the following two weeks. Lexa had saved her not once, but twice that day. Clarke made her promise to come by so they could exchange information. Lexa kept her word, and her serene heroine continued to come to her rescue every time she needed her.

***

“C-Clarke…?”

The sound of that voice that she loved so much brings her back to their current position. It’s the early morning, the sun wasn’t really up yet, and their naked bodies were tightly wrapped together in a cocoon of warmth and comfort.

“D-do, uh, does it hurt?”

It takes Clarke a second to understand what she means. ‘Oh, right.’ Her hand comes up from under the covers to trace the new feature that was added to her left shoulder last night. ‘The mark.’

Lexa had given Clarke a werewolf’s proposal the night before.

She’d declared her undying love with making out, good music, and a basket full of all of Clarke’s favorite things. She cooked her dinner and clumsily wooed her in that way that made Clarke’s heart ache in the sweetest fashion, before she finally asking Clarke if she wanted to officially become her mate. It wasn’t unheard of for werewolves and humans to be mates, but it wasn’t exactly common due to some of the pains that came with marking and, more importantly, the official mating with an alpha while they were in rut and giving them offspring.

Werewolves mated for life, and since their lifespan was exceptionally long (anywhere between one hundred to two hundred years, respectively) it was rare for them to commit to a mating bond with creatures that did not share that similar trait. When they lost their mates, it could put them in an unbelievably pained state, and they would live the rest of their lives alone afterwards. When werewolves chose humans as their mates, it was an honor and a calculated risk to both parties involved. This knowledge, Clarke now fully realizes, is why she’s feeling so overwhelmed and filled with unkept emotion.

She’d never known anyone could love her and want her so much, that they were willing to take such a risk just to keep her in their lives forever. To literally commit everything that they were to her, and only her, knowing that it would only last for but so long, and not caring about that one bit. Lexa, her adorable, bashful, overly concerned alpha, had decided that Clarke, was worth the risk.

Clarke lifts herself up enough to move and climb into the werewolf’s lap. She straddles Lexa’s hips and looks down at her. Tears, still welling in her eyes. Heart, throbbing more than the wound on her shoulder.

“C-Clarke…?”

The blonde descends downward and takes her new mate’s lips into her own. ‘Mate. Lexa is my mate now, and I am hers.’ Her kiss is so full of passion that Lexa gasps at the contact but relaxes into it in seconds. Their lips glide and swap together in perfect synchronization, sending goosebumps down their spins. Clarke licks at Lexa’s bottom lip, then coaxes her tongue inside once the alpha opens up her mouth. Clarke hadn’t really been a fan of French kissing until she met Lexa, and now it was one of her favorite things to do.

The werewolf whined as their tongues touched, delicate and sweet, even while their lips began to move in fiercer motions. The sensation was so crippling, that Clarke couldn’t keep her hips from grinding on the chiseled abs that graced her mate’s stomach. Lexa’s response was immediate, her clit extending from all the excitement. Bumping into Clarke’s rear as her hips moved along in desperation.

Lexa growled lowly in her throat before she effortlessly flipped them over. Clarke now on her back, Lexa positioned between her legs. Lexa broke their kiss, lifting her body just enough so that they were face to face, and Clarke gasped at what she saw.

Lexa’s tongue was elongated, and her teeth had formed into full scale fangs, showing as she panted above Clarke. Her muzzle and snout had protruded outward, but only half the length of what it could be when fully formed. Her ears had grown pointed and pushed out to the sides of her face, like an elf, and her brunette mane was grander. The hands on either side of Clarke’s head had claws for nails and Lexa’s body seemed so much bigger than usual. Her muscles fully defined throughout. Clarke watched those familiar eyes, now blown black with reddened rims.

All signs that something very intense was now upon them. These changes in her features were all things that happened to alpha’s when they were in rut, Lexa had informed her. That once they were like that, their only thoughts were to bite, fuck, and breed. Lexa never experienced a rut before and hadn’t been in rut last night when they committed to the marking, but it seemed it may have been triggered by the mating bond. It was all very new and confusing to Clarke, admittedly, but she wasn’t afraid.  

“K-Klark…” Lexa’s tone, deep and wild. Even with her instincts fighting to take over, she stayed stark still, seemingly conflicted.

It didn’t take Clarke long to understand. She encased her alpha’s head between both her hands and peered into her eyes before she spoke without hesitation, “You can. I’m ready. I want this, I want you.”

The werewolf gave a high-pitched whine and nuzzled into the palm of Clarke’s right hand. Kissing it affectionately before facing Clarke again. “A-are you sure?”

Clarke smiles at her. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in entire my life.”

A purr erupts from Lexa’s chest as she quickly captures Clarke in a searing kiss. Clarke feels arousal pool from her even more at the feeling of Lexa’s fangs and tongue tangling with their kisses now. It’s strangely hot as hell to her and she’s growing more addicted to the feeling as it prolongs. Lexa kisses down her neck until she reaches the fresh mating mark. She nuzzles it, her purr growing louder and a low possessive growl accompanying it. Clarke gives a breathy moan that travels through pointed ears and causes Lexa’s hips to buck in response.

“Ahhh…” Lexa’s now fully awakened cock bumps into Clarke’s exposed clit. Sending waves of satisfaction through her body and goosebumps to litter her cream skin. “…L-Lexa…”

Lexa kisses, licks, and sucks at the mark. Her hips starting an intentional slow grind and continuing it’s teasing collisions with Clarke’s clit. Causing the human to move her hips in response and throw her head back as she’s consumed with pleasurable shocks to her system.

Lexa goes lower, kissing from Clarke’s collarbone to her breasts. She takes one gracious mound into her hand, while her mouth hovers over the other. Her tongue is long enough that she’s actually able to loop it around a peaked bud then consumes it into her mouth and suckles. Her purring, sending vibrations that have Clarke choking on moan after moan. Her nails digging into the back of the alpha’s neck.

“F-fuck, Lexa…shit…” Clarke was happy when she discovered that Lexa was a fan of her being vocal, because there was no way for her to control it, especially when Lexa so expertly pleasuring her body as she was. “…I think…I, uh, I’m gonna cum…f-fuck, Lexa, I’m gonna…”

Clarke’s body seized as she came pretty intensely. Considering all Lexa had been really doing was foreplay, she hadn’t expected her body to unwind so easily. But, here she was. She was barely allowed to bask in it though, as Lexa began to spread her legs and hike them up until they were hanging off the tops of the alpha’s shoulders. Clarke’s head fell back hard with a loud groan as Lexa immediately lined up and thrusted her way fully inside Clarke’s cum soaked cunt.

“Mine.” Lexa growled into her ear as she started to move her hips with a dominating force and determination. She started slow and precise. Pulling out till only the tip remained, before bottoming out again. Hitting Clarke’s cervix and her clit making contact with the alpha’s pelvis on every strike.

And then Lexa started speeding up. Becoming less tamed and caring. She rutted into Clarke faster and faster, going harder and causing Clarke to start falling apart all over again.

“O-oh, oh shit…” Clarke was cumming already. Lexa was powerful like that. Even though Clarke had only just cum a few minutes ago, she was experiencing it mere moments later, and it took no time for that delightful build to start back up once again.

Lexa continued to fuck her. Ravish her. Savagely owning the human in an uncontrollable way that she’d never done before. Giving no signs of letting up. Not allowing the human to catch her breath for a single second before her cock pulled another choked moan from her mouth. Lexa snarled, licked, nipped at the mating mark. Fixated on it like she was afraid it would disappear. Like the thought of it not being on Clarke was unacceptable. Clarke found it incredibly endearing, as well as erotic.

Without warning, Lexa fully pulled out, and flipped Clarke around so her back was facing the alpha. Then she laid herself back against the bed, pulling Clarke into a seated position above her and slammed Clarke down. Impaling her cock inside her lover’s pussy from below. Clarke felt like a ragdoll in Lexa’s grasp. Completely at her mercy as she took Clarke with brutal devotion. Rough and unquenchable. Making Clarke cum again and feel almost boneless. Lexa had to use her own hands to move Clarke’s hips for her because her mind was in such a thrilling frenzy that she could barely comprehend how to function.

But then something happened that had Clarke snapping back to attention. Something was bumping at her entrance. It felt rounded and swelled. Nothing like the smooth, length of Lexa’s cock. Lexa had quite a girth already, especially when half transformed, but this felt thicker than even that.

‘Her knot.’

Lexa said that it was only while in rut that she would form her knot and that her cum would be rip with life to share. This was why the alpha had asked her permission once again earlier. She wanted to be sure that Clarke was really ready for the aftermath that followed her being in rut. That she was ready to be stretched in a way she hadn’t experienced before, but most importantly, ready to carry Lexa’s pups.

Werewolves were beyond potent in this state and statistically if they mated with a human, that person would likely give birth to as many as four children in one time. Each with an 80/20 percent chance of being werewolves themselves (80% being the yes in that case).

And here Lexa was. In full rut high, her knot fully formed and ready to make its way inside Clarke. Again, she should be terrified, but she wasn’t. She loved Lexa, with all her heart. And Lexa loved her back equally.

Their connection had been instantaneous, and her life had never been better since the dorky alpha came into her life.  Clarke would gladly give birth to more Lexa’s in this world, with hints of her own good qualities mixed in for good measure. She’d only been the alpha’s mate for a few hours and yet she was elated. Jubilant. Eager to share the news with anyone whom crossed her path. Because Lexa was hers and she was Lexa’s, and nothing else made more sense than that.

Clarke steadied herself on the alpha’s strong legs, focused on her breathing and relaxed her body as much as she could. She’d cum so much that thankfully the slickness of it all would only make it that much easier for Lexa’s knot to pass through. ‘Possible by design.’ She thought. Lexa, even in rut mind, did not want to hurt her mate and did her damnest to ensure that. ‘How did I get so lucky?’

“K-Klark…I-I…”

“It’s okay, please, do it.” She moaned out. “Knot me, please. Fill me. Fill my belly with your pups.”

Clarke’s words had the desired effect. The werewolf moaned and groaned loudly as her knot popped into place and she came within seconds.

“Ahhhh!! Fuckkk!” Clarke was sure her throat was going to be sore with how hard she screamed.

The mix of pleasurable pain causing her to go over the edge again. Her body shaking incredibly as she welcomed the alpha’s seed. Lexa had cum inside her numerous times in that past, but it never felt like this. It never felt as significant, altering, and beautiful as it did now. Because now, she was planting life into the human. The start of a journey that neither really knew how to comprehend but were excited to embark on together.

***

“You sure you’re okay?” Her always attentive alpha asks as she tenderly rubs her hands along Clarke’s side.

They’d gone at it a few more times before Clarke finally blacked out. She’d woken to Lexa being back to her normal self, both physically and personally. She’d laid them on their sides and was snuggled behind Clarke. From the moment the human woke up, her mate was already fussing over her. Checking for any painful or damaged areas. Asking her how she was feeling twenty times. Her ragged heartbeat going so fast and hard in her chest that Clarke could feel the vibrations in her back.

She chuckled and grabbed Lexa’s hand, placing it on her slightly swelled belly. She never knew that taking multiple loads from an alpha werewolf could cause such a thing, but honestly, she isn’t bothered by it. “I’m okay, more than okay actually.”

Lexa starts to settle down a bit. Her heart beat slowing to a normal pace. “I-I’m sorry. I, just…wow.”

Clarke smiles. “Yeah, wow sounds about right.”

Lexa’s hand starts to move against Clarke’s stomach, a very pleasant sensation going through the human as her lover caters to her with kisses and purrs galore simultaneously.

“Y-You think,” Lexa swallows. “You think we’re gonna be parents soon?”

“Considering how many times you came inside me, I’ll be shocked if I’m not pregnant with at least eight of them in there.”

“Clarkeeeeeee…” Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck bashfully. She was always one to be stunted by Clarke’s boldness.

“It’s true, you didn’t hold anything back one bit.” She slightly turns so she can look at Lexa and brings her hand to tangle in messy brunette hair. Lightly massaging her scalp. “I’d happily carry as many of your pups as you wanted me to. I’d love to have even more little dorks running around our house and conning you into building blanket forts with them.”

Lexa blushes with a small heartwarming smile on her face. “W-well, I do know m-my way around a decent blanket fort or two….”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on Tumblr again, you can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
